


Bright Morning Stars

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Aderyn's "Bright Morning Stars."</p><p>Sherlock Holmes & John Watson before 221B's window as Virgo rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Morning Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Morning Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339706) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



> Thank you to Songster, who requested this. And thank you to Aderyn for your brilliant writing. :)
> 
> On [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/27244515104/bright-morning-stars-by-draloreshimare-finished).

[](http://imgur.com/jhhEoIn)


End file.
